The transfer of a glucosyl group from one carbohydrate molecule to another is well known. This transfer is catalyzed by a number of different glucosyl transferase enzymes. Similarly, there are a number of fructosyl transferase enzymes which will transfer the fructosyl group from one carbohydrate molecule to another. However, the transfer of the more complex trisaccharide group, the panosyl group, from one carbohydrate molecule to another has never been reported.
It has now been discovered that certain enzymes do possess the ability to transfer the panosyl group from a carbohydrate molecule to another molecule. The second molecule is a carbohydrate or a molecule containing a carbohydrate moiety. By means of such enzymes, it is possible to produce new carbohydrate derivatives with unique properties. The reaction is particularly useful for modifying certain high-intensity sweeteners. Such modified sweeteners have improved water solubility and less bitter aftertaste. Carbohydrates modified in this manner are also less cariogenic than some simpler sugars.